A lost soul without a name
by The-Tiger-and-The-Wolf
Summary: Prequel chapter back to Volume 1 of Hang the Sinners in which the team were still one team member down and Ice still hasn't figured out his semblance yet. Ice went into Vale and met a mysterious person who sends him to a place where he can find what his semblance is but as always, there's a catch. This story focuses on Ice and how he meets Naniele and the struggles they go through.


(Ice's POV)

It had been a week since me and now Silver got into The World of Remnant and we had 2 weeks to get one more team member but at the same time, I still haven't even figured out my own semblance yet but I have no clue on what it is or how to activate it...

I wander through the streets, talking to a couple of local people about where the best food and shopping places are and bumped into someone who looked like they had animals all their life, she had a random scythe on them as well as a claw mark scar on her eye, she called herself Colbalt and took off after we did our introductions... I wonder what she was in a hurry for but no matter.

I look down an alley way at the sound of something ominous there and take a look, there was a little circle area where there were a couple of back street stores and a little girl handing out leaflets.

"Hey girl, aren't you a little young to be handing out flyers?" I walked up to her and asked curiously, she just looked up to me and held out a leaflet.

"You're wanting to find out what your semblance is!" She blurted out and pressed on to give me the flyer.

"H-how did you know that?" I stepped back a little, surprised how she knew.

"My Semblance is to read people's minds, this place helped me find it. Here!" The girl pushed the leaflet and beamed at me, I took up the leaflet and it had directions on where to go if I wanted to find my semblance.

"Thanks, this will be useful, what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" I thanked the girl and pondered.

"It's Andrea! If I see you again you have to show me your semblance." She giggled away and waved me off.

"See ya." I waved goodbye and left.

I walk back to our new dorm where Silver and Neo are waiting, I look down at the leaflet that detailed about finding your semblance or and about getting help to develop it.

I stood just before the door, took a deep breath and burst in to surprise the two.

"Hey guys! I found a place that could finally unlock my semblance with!" I yelled out and made them jump even more.

"Hey remember to knock next time!" Silver scolded me and Neo just gave me a disappointed look.

"Well never mind that, look at this!" I show them both the leaflet, they scowl and look up at me.

"You can go if you want but I'm not coming, looks sketchy to me." Silver turned down the offer and sat back.

"Well that's fine I'll be going anyway." I made up my mind and stuffed the leaflet into my pocket.

"As long as you don't get yourself killed do what you want." She continued on with reading a book with Neo.

"Cold as ever, well anyway I'm off." I waved them bye, picked up my katana and pistol and placed them at my side before heading out.

I followed the instructions on the leaflet, outside of Vale, down a path facing south and then off it and a 2 minutes' walk to a concrete square building that seems to be the size of a house with moss growing on parts of the walls and branches on it as well as an iron door with a handle.

"Is this really the place? Well I guess if it's outside Vale it needs to be well defended." I throw off my suspicions and open the door slowly to see a stair case that leads underground.

"Well, it's time to do this." I start walking down the stairs, after 3 flights worth of stairs I read a room with 3 chairs on a wall and a wall with a large window on it and another metal door next to it. The design was plain, concrete and a little yellow paint with there being a receptionist that looks at least 60 years old.

"You're here because you received an invitation correct?" She spoke with her creaked voice and stared at me with her dead fish eyes.

"That's correct." I hold up the leaflet. "This is what you meant right?"

"Exactly, take a seat we will call you up when you're ready." She pointed to one of the seats at the side of the room.

"Sure." I agree and sit on the chain and look around the blank room but then suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my arm, I jump up and look back to only just see a needle retract into the wall.

"What the hell..." I yell but I can feel myself losing strength but at the same time I had the feeling of anger rushing through me as I realised that I had been tricked, my body felt hot, like it's on fire but that didn't matter as I took a step towards the window and reached for my katana but my legs collapse under my weight and I fall to the ground as I felt my conscience fade.

"Shit... not now..." I think to myself as I slowly close my eyes with the last thing I see is that metal door creak open.

When I woke up, I was in a cell with the usual bars, a hard bed and one of those sink toilets and I noticed that my arms were bruised and that I was a little light headed too, they must've taken my blood the bastards.

"Not exactly a luxury huh?" I sigh and sit up and scratched my head, deciding on what to do next.

I slowly stood up and walked up to the bars to look down the hallways to see if there was anyone but there wasn't apart from the row of empty cells but the cell opposite me had a person in, a girl with long light pink hair in white jacket with purple lines coming down the arms and her breast pocket being purple and the zipper, she was asleep, curled up on her bed... She might have an idea of what's going on here so I must ask her when she eventually wakes up.

As I let time pass, I made laps around the cell thinking about what to do out of sheer boredom, they took my weapons off me so I can't just bust out... my plan will have to just wait and see what they do.

Footsteps echoed throughout the corridors, someone was coming, it was a guy in a lab coat who is in the process of balding.

"So I guess you're here for me?" I snickered at him.

"Correct, I don't expect you to cooperate with us so put on these cuffs." The guy instructed me and held out some hand cuffs.

"Well I'm trapped down here so I got no choice." I sigh and slip on the hand cuffs before being let out of my cell and was taken away for experiments I'm guessing.

I walked into a room with a table full of tools for like experiments it seems, lights around the room and a bed like thing for me to rest on. I lay on it obediently and dart looks around as 2 more guys in the same coats walked into the room with their surgical masks and glasses.

"Ice... let's cut to the chase, welcome to Remnant and I will tell you your semblance right away. It is that of fire, the ability to control and produce the flames inside of you." One of the men with a red surgical mask spoke and told me.

"Well at least your flyer did what it said, you guys will find my semblance." I joked.

"Yes, upon knowing that you should be able to use your semblance now freely as each semblance is to fit each person according to who they are." He explained some more, I thought about a little fire appearing out of my hand and... that's exactly what happened, a little fire sprouted from my hand and kept lit for as long as I allowed it.

"Very good, now that we have seen it we will tell you why you're kept down here." The red mask guy picked up a needle and sanitized it.

"Come on don't leave me hanging then." I moaned, and glared at him.

"We will need to keep you down here to give others the same power as you so that we can make a profit to keep this facility open and as well to make an army to take control of Beacon as we believe Ozpin can't be trusted." The guy explained, clamping down restraints on my arms and legs as he drew some blood from me.

"So, what's the point of you telling me all this? Plus, who is this blood going to?" I questioned in a more threatening matter as I see my blood being taken out of me.

"First it will be trailed with one other experiment as well as with the owner of the facility named Brad." He calmly stated, putting the cartridge holding some of my blood into a case.

"That is all for now, take him back, we will do some further research into the blood while we wait for his blood to come back." The red mask releases the restraints but I am immediately grabbed by a guy who is dressed up like a middle aged knight.

"Come on, let's put this faggot back into his cell." He dragged me over with the help of another lab guy.

They placed me back in the cell and removed the cuffs, locked the door and gave one more look at me as I spat at them.

"Don't be causing any faggatory down here, it's my job to cease it." The knight warned me as the two walked off, their footsteps still echoing in the corridor as well as the sound of metal clanging from the knight's armor.

"Damn those people, sure they figured out my semblance but as the cost of them wanting to keep me down here as their slaves? No chance!" I yell in frustration and slam my fist into the ground.

"Umm... you're...loud..." A voice rang through the air, I looked up and focused my attention onto the girl who was in the cell opposite me, she looked over at me with a blank but curious stare as she approached the bars.

"Oh, sorry I was just annoyed." I apologised, rubbing my head and chuckled.

"You... came from the outside?" The girl tilted her head and put a finger onto her lips, has she been here her whole life?

"Yeah I have, I was drugged and then dragged into this cell and now told that I am to be used for some mass production thing and they take my blood to do shit with

it." I complained.

" I see... they are not that nice here... but please tell me. Is the outside as beautiful as they I heard?" She pressed on her question, I had no choice but to oblige if I want answers.

"Yeah, the world is nice with the large green trees, the blue sky with the clouds and the sun, there are many beautiful landscapes and cities you can enter and get a taste of a good life there such as a place called Vale and the academy for huntsman and huntresses to train to fight and protect." I did a brief summary of what I knew about Remnant which was enough to make her eyes light up with excitement.

"Trees? City? Landscape?" Tell me about them more." She asked giddily.

"But first, what is your name?" I asked, feeling more relax after the little talk.

"Name? I'm always called N-01 so I guess that's a name right?" She looked at me confused and I just had to sigh to that.

"Well that's not a name really, how about I give you one?" I sighed again.

"Ok" She nodded.

"Hmm...how about Naniele?" I suggested.

"If that's my name then..." She looks down and beams and then looks back at me. "Yes! I'll take it."

"Good, my name is Ice, hope we get along." I smiled back to her.

"Sure!" She beams still, showing her light purple eyes more vibrantly.

After that we continued to talk for a while, I explained about The World of Remnant with the different countries and about civilisation, I told her about the Grimm and about the academies, especially Beacon and that about how we needed one more team member to properly have a team. Days went by as we were taken out to do tests or be experimented on, I was injected, had blood taken out of me and forced to fight series of Grimm to build up my Semblance and to learn more about it, the place wasn't as bad as many others I had read in books and stuff but I didn't like being treated as a weapon for war and being milked like a cow and I needed to get out of there but now immediately, I'll use them as much as I can so I can use my semblance well and bust my way out of here.

"Hey Ice... I've got a question to ask of you?" Naniele spoke up from a silence, I was practicing my flames to control a fireball in that time but stopped to answer.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Will you... Take me to the outside world? I don't want to go with these people, I feel like a life with you would be better since you're so much nicer than them." She confesses with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, I will I planned on getting out of here myself." I inform her, leaning on the bars. "My question is, are you prepared to face those who had looked after you your whole life?"

"Yes! They are not nice people, they bring people here and they soon disappear, I don't want that anymore and I had enough." Naniele responded with a teary smile like she was a sakura cherry blossom, blooming in the spring.

"And where exactly will you be going Mr. Skyark?" One of the lab men walked down the corridor accompanied by the faggotry knight.

"Out of here is where I'm going and I'm taking her with me to be part of my team, isn't that right Naniele?" I shot her a wink and glared back at the lab man.

"Naniele? You gave our little lab rat a name? I ask that you cease this faggatory you're displaying N-58" The knight points at me with his double-edged sword.

"Heh think you can threaten me with that?" I smirk and chuckle at the two idiots.

"Don't get cocky just because you're a favourite, you owe us!" The lab man yells at me, his veins becoming more visible on his head as he turns red.

"True but..." I give them the death glare "I don't plan on staying here any longer." I threaten them.

Quickly I positioned myself with my hands covering my mouth to make a funnel as I felt the fire collect in my mouth as I force it out of my mouth with great force and the fire comes out like an explosion and becomes a powerful fireball that smashes through the bars I've weakened over the days and explodes into the 2 men. I jump out of the cell and kick down the other 2, took the keys of the lab man and went to unlock Naniele's door as I held out my hand to her.

"Let's go...teammate." I propose to her and smile. Naniele only smiled back and took me by the hand as we ran out, stamping on the knight's head as we ran out.

"Cease your faggatory...* The knight whimpered out before passing out.

Me and Naniele ran through the corridor, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone coming at us, first of all we reached the experimentation room and had a good luck at the room that Naniele frequently has seen.

"You ready to say goodbye to the past you didn't deserve to suffer?" I calmly asked her and sighed.

"Yes... It's time I move on." Naniele turned away from the room.

"Come on we have to go through here anyway" I tell her and move out to the otherside of the room and walk through the door into the next corridor

and Naniele quickly follows.

I turn back to the room and repeat what I did at the cell and launch a fireball into the room, setting everything on fire as to say goodbye and to move on.

"Let's go" I sighed and carried on and Naniele follows, looking back and then moving on.

We see a sign that directs to the storage room, exit of the facility and to the kitchen.

"What way do we go?" Naniele pops the question while taking a long look at the sign.

"First the kitchen, need to stock up on my energy." I announce and turn towards the door to the kitchen but a male Warthog faunus with a green Mohican appear from the door holding my katana.

"This is where you stop! If I do this then I will be free you hear me?!" He yelled at us in desperation and ran at me with the katana and wildly slashed at me, I dodged each time as he slashed with his slow movements.

On his next slash I stepped forward, pushed his arm away from me so he can't back stab me and I deliver a sharp blow to his stomach region with my flames activating around my body as on impact a fiery explosion impacts him and launches him through the door, dropping the katana before me.

I pick up my katana and take a quick look at it before walking into the kitchen and taking the sheathe from the Faunus.

"Welcome back my friend." I say to myself and look up to see a female Faunus with blond cat ears and blond hair flowing down to her shoulders but is splintered up and frayed, she was pointing a pistol at me but was shaking tremendously and tears were visible from her eyes. Naniele ran in to see what was going on and the Faunus pointed the gun at her in terror.

"Please... go back to your cell...Brad is already pissed off at us... please." She begged us, slowly sliding her finger to the trigger.

I spot that she forgot to take the safety off of the pistol, perfect.

"Now listen to me, we are going to break out of here and you will all be free, if you would like to put down the gun and any other weapons you may have on you, that will be just fine by me." I try to talk her down but she tightens her grip onto the pistol.

"No I can't! You can't beat Brad not especially when he is pissed off! I'm sorry but I can't go against him." She panicked, the shaking on the pistol got worse and I took advantage of that and swiftly swung the back of my blade into her wrist, she tried to take a shot but it didn't work as the pistol flew out of her hands and I caught it, switched safety off and shot her in the forehead to knock her out as her aura protected her from the bullet entering her.

"Ice wasn't that too much?" Naniele questions me with a concerned face.

"Right now, we need to do whatever we can to get out of here no matter what." I answered her while getting some milk and bread out from the fridge "Eat up" I pass her some bread.

Naniele eats the bread and other things like the milk and stuff. After we finish filling up we turn to the door and the lab man with the red mask was there watching us.

"So you here to stop us too? Clearly not because you would've had us by now." I question him and give him a death stare.

"You're right, I've been doing this for a long time and it's not my place to stop you, I will let you pass to where Brad is, he will be waiting for you in his room, there is a door behind a closet he has that you will be able to take to leave this place and not return." He explains to us but I couldn't help but be suspicious but he slid over a pair of white and pink blades that were in between the length of a sword and a dagger.

Naniele picked them up and saw that the pummels of each end go together and automatically form a sniper rifle and then with a flick of a switch, it separated back into the daggers before.

"Do what you must Naniele, for these past years that I've known you, I firmly believe you deserve more than to be here and to you special one, take good care of her and show her the world as a huntsman." The man told us and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Wait, you're just going to let me go?" Naniele burst out.

"Yeah, it's a much better life to be free than as a slave besides Brad was going to replace me anyway so I'm off for a little chat with him." The red mask guy sighed and headed out, probably to confront this Brad guy.

"That man... I remember him the most when I was young... I guess he cared for me all along." Naniele looked down at her new weapons and then looked at me with determination. "Let's go!"

We continued on running, there was a couple more guards but we dealt with them well as we knew we couldn't exit through reception as that was being very heavily guarded so our only chance was Brad's office.

We finally arrived to his office, opened the door and there was a conversation going on between red mask and a large guy, at least 6ft 7" with light blue hair that spiked up and he was very well built, his eyes were yellow and wore a white, ripped tank top and blue jeans... This must be Brad.

"So throughout all of these years we had N-01 and finally gave her the perfect semblance to make us good for at least a year, you just want to throw it all away?!" Brad angrily yelled at Red Mask.

"But this girl is too pure to just become a slave of the army our main buyer is building besides with the samples we have we can always make more." Red mask tried reasoning with him.

"You don't get it don't you? What if she tells the authorities of this facility? Then we are fucked! Everyone we sell of has to sold by us to trusted organisations, not just let off into the wild for free. WE ARE NOT A CHARITY!" Brad yelled once more, grabbing a large battle-axe with one arm and pointing it at Red Mask.

"I will make sure to make sure she doesn't speak and what if we could use her as a sp-" Red Mask was interrupted by a powerful explosion to the face from Brad's battle-axe, he fell backwards onto the floor with smoke still rising from his face so we couldn't see it and then Brad slammed his axe into his face and let off another explosion to make sure he was dead.

"Now then you two, think I wouldn't notice you two rats running around my place causing hell." He looked at us and threatened with his rough voice as he put the battle-axe over his shoulder.

"Heh you're a lot bigger than what I was expecting, this makes my blood tingle with exitement." My flames activate and embers encircle me and I drew my katana.

"So you're the main culprit for this break out firecracker?" He hissed at me.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna kick your ass and get out of here." I announced and took a step forward.

Brad grabbed the doors of his closet and ripped them off to reveal the door that would lead us outside.

"If you beat me you can go, I didn't want to kill you to make full use of your blood but it seems I have no choice." He glared at us.

"Fine by me." I finished speaking and charged at Brad, he swung his axe at me and I knew I couldn't just sway back to dodge so instead I placed my hand under the blade as it swung at me and let off an explosion to force the axe over my head.

I took position and slashed towards Brad but he blocked my blade with the shaft of the battle-axe since he grabbed onto the thing with both hands and maneuvered to block me while breaking a cold sweat. I continued with my slashes that he continuously blocked until I gathered up flames in my mouth and shot off a fireball into him and jumped back as there was a sudden swing from the large guy as he is covered in flames.

"I must say... I underestimated you..." He growled from the flame revealing that he only took scratches from the flames but his skin now looking much harder.

"This is my semblance, hardening, your puny flames won't do anything against me now!" Brad boasts and Naniele runs up to me with daggers drawn.

"Looks like we will have to tag team after all." I smirk.

"Yes..." Naniele agreed and ran to Brad who's not on fire anymore. She ducked under the swing of the battle-axe and kicks him in the chin and slashes his stomach area but that doesn't phase or cut him as he jabs Naniele in the stomach and launches her to the other side of the room. I immediately charged in and powerfully swung the katana at him which was blocked again by the battle-axe and he went to jab me this time but I dodged it and circled around to attack him but was blocked by... a lizard tail and it sent me back away from him.

"His second semblance... is not the flames?!" I blurted out.

"No, we found someone not too long ago with a transformation Semblance so I thought to take it for myself." Brad boasted with his lizard tail, claws and his mouth becoming a long snout lined with teeth, he threw away his battle-axe and roared at us.

"So hardening and a lizard semblance...give us a break" I sigh and ready my blade.

I rush at him but was forced to block under the sheer speed and force of his oncoming attack, he managed to cut my arms and legs with his furry of attacks as I struggled to block them, Naniele came from behind and shot at him at first and then drew out the daggers to get a flurry of attack on him that barely cut his skin. Brad turned his attention to her and kicked her against the wall forcing Naniele to gasp from the force as she slumps down.

"Tch... if there was a god in this world, I'd sure love some help." I thought to myself and as I said that, time slowed down to the point where Brad's movements were slight and it felt like the world around me just stopped moving.

"Believe in the hope you have to make it past this hurdle to see the light on the other side as you bring those from the darkness into the light, my light" A voice echoed though my head and I could only move my eyes to try find who it was.

"Hello? Who is this? What do you want? I'm kind of busy here" I questioned and panicked.

"I am a body that has been following you since you came to this world as you're quite... the irregular though incomplete" The voice rambled on.

"So you're interested in me I get it but what do you want and what do you mean incomplete?" I questioned further.

"You will learn in time young one but if you choose to believe in me and grant me your faith, I will be able to return one of those powers you lack" It drove a bargain with me.

"Looks like I'm getting nowhere with you, fine I will worship you for whoever you are if you can help me through this." I agreed, not much left to lose at this point.

"Your blessings has been received, I Sungod Xavier grant you the power of the flames of blue destruction, capable of great damage and harm to all if used incorrectly, may you use with caution, I shall also inscribe the blessing on your soul to call upon my power when the situation arises for it." The Sungod concluded his weird talk with me and I noticed a sun carving shining onto my chest and then becomes a black tattoo on me as well as my flames now exploding on me and turning to fierce blue flames that encircled me along with flashbacks and information being flooded into my mind of someone who used them in the past who wielded great power of fire, fighting large monsters.

"May we meet in the future" Xavier departed and time resumed with Brad taking steps towards Naniele with his claws bared at her.

I ran with the now blue flames encircling my arms violently, I slashed my katana at him to send a wave of fire at him at high speed which Brad was forced to jump up

and jump off the ceiling away to dodge as he stared at me and roared before leaping towards me.

There wasn't any time to think, I just had to go for it. Brad reached out his claws to me to aim for my face but I swayed back and held out my arm that was not holding the katana and let out a powerful jet of fire from my hands that covered and burned Brad as he roared in pain and landed behind me, flexing the fire off of him.

"You fiend, where did this power come from!" He roared at me as he came at me, slashing his claws at me that I managed to keep dodging and grabbed one of his arms, got under him and threw him over me onto his desk and I shot a blue fireball at him which exploded on impact and covered half the room, luckily not hitting Naniele.

"Cause fuck you that's how!" I yelled at him, flexing the flames out of me at they became violent and one of my eyes faintly glowed blue.

"If that's the case then let's finish this, come at me with all your power and if I withstand it then you die by my hands!" Brad declared, walking over to the door and hardened his skin till they look virtually indestructible.

"Let me tell you a little tale." He suggested to me.

"Can't that wait?" I snarled at him, getting myself ready for one final attack.

"It's about Naniele and the possibility of her parents" He baited me and I nodded to listen.

"Now the reason why poor little Naniele was here so long is that damned Red Mask kept begging to keep her here at least till she matured till now, it seems he planned to let her go since her parents were both sold off to be slaves in Vacuo and Mistral." Brad told me and that only strengthened the resolve to get her out of here.

"I don't know why you told me that, if it was to make me stronger or waver my spirits, it does not matter to me." I gave him a blank stare as I concentrated my blue

flames into my feet and sheathes my katana as the flames concentrated and condensed into my arm, turning it bright blue as I got into position to strike.

"I just like to talk if you know what I mean, now come!" Brad challenged me, I accept.

I quickly leaped over to Brad and wasted no time with punching him hard in the stomach area as I said the words.

"Blue...Flame...BOMB!" I cried out as a light lit up from us both which equaled into an explosion that was powerful enough the shake the entire facility, crack all the concrete and blasted down the wall that was behind Brad and sent him flying off into the sky at a speed that no jet could follow as fire erupted out of the ground

in a pillar of flames that roared throughout the whole forest as the outside world became visible to us both.

I stood there heavily panting and my hands were bleeding from the high impact that just happened which tore through my aura like it was nothing and my flames had gone out for the fight was over with.

Naniele ran up to me and then looked outside to see for the first time.

"The...sky?" She squinted her eyes from the harsh light at first but looked up again to take a good look at the beautiful blue sky with the clouds moving slowly across, she beamed and her eyes lit up in delight and in happiness to see the world before her as she ran out of the facility to take a look around, bewiled by the sight of the trees, grass and the animals that ran across as she is seeing all of this for the first time in her life.

"It's beautiful... it's like Night described it, the outside world is truly... beautiful...Thank you Ice from the bottom of my heart!" Naniele showed her gratitude to me with a large smile.

"Welcome to a world you've been missing out of...wait who's Night?" I curiously asked while walking up to her.

"She's a demon spirit that's been with me most of my life and told me about all of this." She replied while smiling.

"Possession huh?... Well no matter let's get out of here and I'll introduce you to the team if you want." I smile and wrap up my bleeding hand with some cloth I found.

"So... as a huntsman you travel the world to see...different things?" She pondered.

"Correct, I will show you all the different places in the world and new things to expect." I smiled at her and took a step forward.

"Then... I will be most happy... to follow you." Naniele locked arms with me and smiled before letting go as I cried out in pain from the fight.

"So... we are free now?" A voice came from behind us and I looked behind to see several people who were wearing patients clothing walking out of the facility.

"So you were all subjects too?" I asked them.

"Yes... I thought my life was going to be over when I got caught by them all." A dark-skinned Faunus with dog ears walked up to me.

"So you all were here your whole life?" I asked again.

"I was here for a few days and it was torture." A blond haired female spoke up.

"I was born here just the same as N-01 there." It was dreadful, I was about to be sold off next week..." A brown hair male spoke.

"Please, take us with you, we don't know what to do now that we are free." A white haired rabbit eared Faunus begged of me.

"I'm sorry guys I can't take everyone with me, with this explosion I made there should be some of the Vale guards coming to check this place out so they will see to you all but just in case I will bring help here." I had to decline regrettably.

"But what can we do after? We don't even know." The dog Faunus asked me.

The sound of airships loomed over us and began landing behind us and with that, Atlas soldiers came running out and took a long look at us with Ironwood appearing from the crowed of the soldiers.

"Now may I ask what is going on here? We saw a flash of blue and came to investgate." Ironwood questions.

"It's as you see, a facility conducting human experiments was in the area and I managed to break us all out and signal to help." I informed him.

"I see... you've done a good job but let us take care of this now, come onto my ship and I will have a discussion about what happened here later in due time." Ironwood waved to his soldiers to help the remaining subjects onto the airships to be flown into Vale.

"Ooooooh Ice, what is that big metal thing?" Naniele asks me.

"It's an airship, a common way to get around here." I answered her question and followed Ironwood to the airship. Naniele quickly followed.

I take one last look back to see a creature hiding within the trees that looks like a giant fox but it was pure black with dark aura coming off of it's body as it snarled at us and kept watching until it collapsed onto the ground but kept watching, I just had to ignore it and continue onto the airship for that's more important now and getting Naniele to safety.

After a long discussion with Ironwood and knowing that the people that were trapped there are going to get some help, me and Naniele left the airship and got into Beacon after many distractions with Naniele seeing so many new things for the first time, a dog, a cake shop which we both got a nice cake with pink icing from there, taught her how to pay for things with Lien and I showed about just general safety going around, not going in the roads or going with random strangers that seem sketchy. She looked so happy to be around people and seeing the city of Vale and I feel like life for all of us will just get better as we come into the building where all of our dorms are located as we walked to where we lived.

"So are your teammates nice?" Naniele curiously asked me.

"Yeah... if you stay on their good side." I chuckled as we approached the door.

"Well... welcome to now team SINN" I smile brightly and open the door to where our journey begins.


End file.
